Reincarnation
by FaithfullyTeamEdward1
Summary: Seventy years after the love of Edward's life, Belle Scout, dies he finds her again. She is Bella now and is a slightly different person who doesn't remember a thing about Edward and his family. Can the Cullens especially Edward capture her heart again?
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hey Everyone! Here is yet another story i've started. Everyone is probably irritated with me because i should have been cranking out another chapter to one of my many other stories, but here i am, post a new story. I hope everyone likes it. I've said before i have an over active imagination, and this is another product of it. ENJOY!!!_

_*Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Edward, Rosalie, Esme, or Carlisle. Truthfully the only part of five of the other character i own is their names. The characters and persoanlityies are property of Stephenie Meyer- The genius bhind the Twilight Saga and the Host. I am not being paid for my writings, and no property infirndement was intended. _

**

* * *

**

Reincarnation

**By, FaithfullyTeamEdward1**

**Chapter One:**

**Belfast, Maine 1938- Edward's POV**

Moving on is hard. Never had I thought I would have to cope with the death of someone I loved again. In becoming a vampire, I thought after my family was gone, I would never have to deal with the short life spans of humans close to me again. But twenty years after my transformation, I'd fallen in love. Not with one of my kind, but a human. She made me feel normal, and when she found out what I was, she didn't run for the hills, screaming. My love for that gorgeous girl altered me so completely that life without her seemed unthinkable. Any part of my existence without her appeared as a long stretch of darkness. I didn't think about the time when I might have to leave her behind. Didn't want to see that time come. So I lived my existence day by day, falling more in love with her as the time flew by.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The feeling of our fingers intertwined was heaven. We walked side-by-side along the misty Maine shoreline. Her luscious brown hair blew like a veil behind her in the light breeze. The morning silence was only broken by the sound of waves crashing against the rocks. It was peaceful. We didn't feel the need to fill the silence with talk. The two of us were comfortable just to be in each other's company.

A shiver ran through her body as she tightened her fingers. Hers were like a flame shooting through my hand, while to her, my fingers were icicles pressed to her fingers. I loved every second that we stood, touching. She was my life and my very soul. Amazingly, she felt the same way. How she had fallen for a monster like me, I have no intentions on ever truly finding out.

We walked until the morning had almost burned off all the mist. As the sun began to break through the mist, she pulled me into a hidden cave. It was the summer months and we journeyed to that cave often- almost everyday. I could not be out in the sunlight, for my skin would give me away. So we met in the mornings while the fog was still disguising the day, and came to this shaded, hidden away place.

She stood with her back to the quickly appearing sun, with me facing her. Her brown hair framed her beautiful face perfectly, while her chocolate brown eyes glowed with happiness. She was paler than most humans, and was a slight figure. Though she was shorter than me by a good six inches or more, she held herself with a confidence that was not arrogant, but showing that she was a strongly spirited young lady. My love disapproved of many of the restrictions set on women, and she looked to me for the agreement I always gave. She was right, always right. She stepped closer to me and stood up on her tiptoes. I leaned down to meat her half way with a kiss.

I had to be careful not to hurt her, and that always frustrated her. Our kisses were always timid on my part as I tried to control myself around her. The blood that ran through her veins was so sweet that it burned my throat whenever I was near her. Hating putting her in danger, I had tried to distance us in the beginning, but I was much too greedy, and in the end, she had convinced me to allow her in. I had drawn lines for us, only for her safety.

Reluctantly pulling away, I peck a kiss on her forehead and stepped back as she scowled and groaned. Sitting down on the cool stone floor, I pulled her down next me. We sat in more silence, just thinking our own thoughts.

It killed me, the fact that she was the only one that I could not read. My vampiric power was mind reading, and I could hear everyone's thoughts, but the woman next to me.

She and I had been together for two years, since her sixteenth year. Now she was older than me, and, though I couldn't read her mind, I could tell it was beginning to wear on her. Everyday, I waited for the knife to rip through my dead, frozen heart when she would tell me that she had finally moved on. I would then step aside. It was only fair to her, since she was only human.

A sigh came from beside me as she sat up right and turned to look at me.

"Edward?" Her voice was measured and a little tight. This perked my undying curiosity at what she could possibly be thinking. I turned to look her in the eyes- Topaz looking into Chocolate.

"What is it, Love?" I asked. I had no idea what was on her mind, and she sounded serious with her measured tones.

She was never the one to drag something out, or beat around the bushes. Cutting right to her point she said, "I want you to change me into a vampire."

I sucked in a slight hiss. Her eyes were dead-set on her choice. Determination and her bravery reflected like light in their depths. How could I say 'no' to her? But I had to. I was _not _going to let her throw her future away. Not for me.

"No," I replied with finality ringing in my voice. She exhaled a frustrated breath.

"Why not? I love you and want to be with you forever. Do you not want me?" She flinched as the last sentence flowed from her lips. My eyes, which had dropped to our intertwined fingers, snapped back to her face.

"No. Belle, it isn't that. I love you more than anything, but I will not jeopardize your life or your soul just because you think you want to be with me," I explained.

This whole conversation had taken me by surprise. I always thought that she would lose interest and fall for some human boy. Never had I thought, that what she dreamed about was to be a monster like me. I always strived to give her what she wanted, though she never asked for anything. Never would I have guessed that the one thing she would ask for, I could not, actually, would not give her.

"Jeopardize my soul? What are you talking about? _You_ still have a soul. And I'm ready to be truly part of your family. I'm done with my human life. I want _you_. And you _forever_." She stood up and towering over me, crossed her arms.

"Annabelle, Love, I will not take you away from your family, and your friends. I will not steal your life away. End of discussion," pain flickered in Belle's eyes, and it stabbed at me. But I wouldn't give in. I was determined to keep her human.

I stood up when I saw her shoulders slump in defeat and pulled her to me. I hugged her to my chest and kissed her hair.

"I'm sorry, Love, I just can't do that," I whispered. She shook her head and pulled away. Belle looked so hurt that I almost gave in. I just kept whispering that I was sorry.

When she finally sat down again, I sat beside her. She leaned her head onto my shoulder and, the next thing I knew, her breathing had evened out, and she was asleep.

Annabelle Scout was my one true love. It broke my unbeating heart to not give her what she thought she truly wanted. In truth, I wanted to change her. I truly did. But that would be so much more selfish than stealing her love from any human who might have won it. I was going to stick with what I'd said, no matter how much it pained me to do it.

Before I had even realized that a thick cloud cover had blocked out the sun, the rain started to pour down. By it's brisk smell, I could tell the water was cold. I needed to get Belle home before her parents got worried. Kissing her on the cheek, I lightly shook her awake. She yawned and took one look around and hopped up, her skirts falling back around her ankles.

" Oh goodness! I have to get home!" Without hesitating, she took my hand, hauling me to my feet and took off running into the cold rain with me in tail.

By the time we got to her porch, we were laughing and soaking wet. Her light blue dress had turned to a darker shade and the lightness of her brown hair had turned almost black. She smiled at me as she wrung her hair out, having already put our "conversation" out of her mind.

I had just reached out to her when she gave a startling sneeze. I froze. No. She had to get into the house and into dry, warm clothes; otherwise she would come down with something. Pecking her quickly on the forehead, I instructed her to hurry inside and change. When she was through the door, I bounded off the front porch and down the road to the passage in the trees, where I could run home.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Three Days Later:**

Panicking, I walked as fast as I could, under the restraints that there were humans present, towards Belle's hospital room. She had caught a really bad fever from the day we had run home in the rain. The sneeze had only been the beginning. I had been gone the last two days on a feeding hunt with my "brother" Emmett and "father" Carlisle. When I had returned, Esme, my "mother", informed me of Belle's condition. Her fever was alarmingly high and had started not long after she had returned home, just after I had left. It hadn't broken yet and the doctors and nurses were scrambling around, try to cool her down.

I walked into her room with Emmett and my "sister" Rosalie right behind me. Rosalie had a scowl on her face. She and Belle didn't exactly get along well. They had their far share of arguments, but deep down, I knew they both loved each other like a dear sister.

Belle's face was even paler than usual, and when I lay my hand on her forehead, it was an even hotter fire than usual. She gasped at my touch, but her eyes remained closed. She hadn't resurfaced since she had fainted. I sunk down into the hospital chair next to her bed. My head fell into my hands and I rubbed my temples.

I couldn't believe this. I had done everything to protect her and now there she was, ill and possibly dieing because of a stupid mistake I had made with the weather. Emmett walked over to Belle's bed and kissed her on the cheek. Those two were quite close. He was definitely her protective older brother. As Rosalie came over, her façade dropped and she let out a dry, low sob. Em knelt down at my side and sighed in frustration from not being able to do anything for his baby sister. Rose sat on the edge of the bed and just looked at Belle with sadness in her eyes.

In her unconsciousness, Belle began murmuring something too soft for human ears. I had heard her talk in her sleep, but my eyes still snapped to her face as I listened.

"Promise. Edward. Don't die. When I'm gone. Don't die. Promise," she was whispering. Without thinking, I promised her. I was so close to breaking down. After I'd spoken my promise, her murmurings changed.

"Vampire. Turn. Vampire."

Of course: her one wish from me. I had told her I would not jeopardize her life, but there she was. I could hear her heart slowing. She was definitely dieing. I had to change her. None of us present had the restraint to change Belle though. In one movement I was up and heading for the door.

"Where-?" Rosalie started asking, but I quickly interrupted her.

"I'm getting Carlisle," I said briskly. I took one look back and saw Emmett's and Rosalie's understanding and their silent pleading, before I disappeared out the door. I dashed through the halls invisible to the human eyes.

Carlisle had stayed home with Esme because she just couldn't say good-bye to her human "daughter." I was home in minutes. My parents were in the living room. Carlisle had a blank, dark look in his eyes while Esme sobbed dryly. I stopped right in front of my father.

"Edward-."

"Carlisle. Please come and change Belle!" I pleaded. His eyes went wide.

"Edward. Are you sure this is what you want? What she wants?" He asked. I nodded seriously. Without any other questions, he was up and following me.

We were nothing but a passing wind to the people we passed on the way to the hospital. There was no time to waste. We didn't have much time left to us to save Belle.

Carlisle and I dashed into the room, and what I saw broke my heart. Rosalie was curled into Emmett sobbing her dry sobs into his shoulder while he sobbed as well. There were doctors making up a new bed. The one with Belle had been taken away. NO! We were too late! Rosalie looked up at me and was in my arms before I could process her movement.

"EDWARD! I'm so sorry! There was nothing we could do! Just a couple minutes after you left, her heart flat lined! I'm so sorry Edward!"

I stood there stiffly, not comprehending. Then, it crashed down on me. I slid to the ground sobbing into my hands. My love was gone! How could this have happened? Just three days ago she had been the smiling, teasing, beautiful woman I had long awaited. Now she was being wheeled to the morgue. I couldn't stand it! My mind flipped through a million possible suicides, but my thoughts always returned to my promise to Belle- my promise to her that I would go on living without her. How stupid could I have been to promise her such a thing? Now, to take my existence away would be a disgrace to her memory. I would have to live on without her in my life. Darkness over came me and I wished I could just pass out.

So badly I wanted to escape the pain, but all I would be able to do for the rest of eternity was endure the pain. It would never ebb away. Carlisle's hands grasped the tops of my shoulders as he hauled me back to my feet.

"I'm sorry, son. There's nothing we can do now. She's gone," he said softly. I shook my head and slumped into his side.

His words rang in my ears. _There's nothing we can do now. She's gone. _I couldn't fathom any reason for her to have been taken away from me. She was such a nice, caring person. But another saying rang with Carlisle's words. _God always takes the good ones early. He leaves the bad ones for the devil. _I let out another sob. Together, Emmett, Carlisle and Rosalie got me out of the hospital and back to our home.

I didn't fight with them. I had no fight left in me. I just let them lead me home, and to my room. When my door was finally snapped shut, I curled up on my bed. I wished for sleep to come, though I knew it was impossible. And, of course, it never came. I lay, curled up on the bed, sobbing as the sun went down.

Down stairs, I heard the sobs of the rest of my family, and in the beginning, the sound of Carlisle on the phone. It sounded as if he were explaining everything to… I couldn't think the name… Her parents. Michelle and Drake Scout would be devastated that their only child was dead. That caused another round of sobs to rack my chest.

They would hold a funeral for her within the week and had asked Carlisle and Esme to help with organizing it. I would attend. But I wouldn't be able to truly cry. Not being able to cry was torture. I need tears to run down my cheeks, to soak the sheets on my bed. Eternity suddenly looked like a very long time.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Belle's Funeral:**

Looking on as the priest went on about _her_, I felt my heart tearing. This was proof I had a heart no matter whether it beat or not. All of her family members and her friends were there to bid their good-byes. Nobody would ever see her again. Not I, not my family, not Michelle nor Drake, not her best friends Gabriel and Evangeline. She was gone from this world.

The only comfort, if only a little one, was that all of our things were packed, and my family would be on our way to some other place suitable enough for us. Just like with Rochester or Chicago, we would never return to Belfast, Maine again. The memories would be too painful for us to maintain normal lives here in the future.

Before lowering _her_ casket into her grave, the priest called for everyone to come say his or her good-byes. The head part was open as we all moved forward. Drake supported Michelle as the put their white roses onto the closed section. My family was the last in line to bid her farewell.

Emmett had his arm tightly around Rose's waist as they whimpered their sadness. They each placed a white tulip on the casket. Carlisle and Esme's hands were tightly holding the other as they move forward. They left white hyacinth. My parents moved, Esme leaning into Carlisle. It was my turn.

In my hand, I held a white carnation. Everybody, but my family had left white roses for her, but we knew meanings of flowers. Em and Rose's tulips had stood for her humility. Carlisle and Esme's hyacinth stood for her loveliness and said that they would pray for her. Now, my white carnation stood for our pure love and her innocence.

I placed it on the casket before looking at her. Her brown eyes were shut and her brown hair did not seem as full and lush at it had while she had lived. Her pale skin now had a slight gray undertone. I put a shaky hand to her cheek. No flame flashed through my hand. Her skin just felt…dead. I racked out a harsh sob and withdrew my hand. This image would haunt every waking thought of mine. The sight of my true love dead was the worst thing any imagination could produce. Closing my eyes sadly, I moved slowly away from the casket.

It had been a cloudy day, and no wonder. The brightest person I knew had just been extinguished. A saddening day had brought on the gloom. The casket was lowered into the ground and buried just before the rains began to fall.

Putting and arm over my shoulders, Carlisle led our family to the house where our furniture was covered with white sheets. He led us to the house that, within the next hour or two, I would never have to look at again.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Okay, another chapter. I hope everyone likes it. It's shorter than the previous chapter, but still enjoyable, i hope. And a note to readers. Please, if you are going to favorite or alert my stories, please review as well. reviews are the world to me, though i write for myself, my readers and reviews are important too. Please and Thank you._

_*Disclaimer: I do not own any other characters. They are property of the genious author: Stephenie Meyer. I am just borrowimg them to create this story._

_READ, ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two:

**Forks Washington, 2005- Bella's POV**

_Shadowed figures stood in the rain with headstones surrounding them. Sobs could be heard drifting away from the scene. The shadowy figures where sheathed in black, and the scene was gloomy. The only brightness was from the white flowers everyone held. As they dispersed and wooden casket was revealed; it was lowered into the ground. Everyone was moving away, leaving five figures standing to the side. They stood there for a few minutes, just looking on. When they finally turned to leave, a flash of topaz glinted in the dim light._

Breathing hard, I snapped up right in bed. My hair was matted to my head with sweat and my sheets were completely twisted around me. Putting a hand to my chest I tried to level my breathing. I didn't understand why I was panicked. I couldn't even remember what I was dreaming about. As soon as my eyes had shot open, the images disappeared from my mind.

Once my breathing was back to normal I went to get out of bed. Not realizing just how close I was to the edge, I fell out instead. _CRASH!_

Crap! Why couldn't I ever seem to do anything without a klutz attack? That was my true downfall. I couldn't walk on a flat surface without finding something to trip over. It was a curse.

Carefully, I picked myself up off the floor and checked my clock. 6:30. Shoot! I had to hurry; otherwise I'd be late for school. Cautiously picking my way down the hall to the bathroom, I wondered why my father. Charlie hadn't woken me up before he left for work. Oh yeah, my door had been locked. He probably thought I had been getting dressed.

I took a quick shower, not giving the water time to warm up. That was a mistake because I ended up shivering all the way through the shower and back down the hall. Luckily, it was a warmer September day in Forks and the rare sunlight shining in my room had warmed it a little. Without really looking at what I threw on, I got dressed and twisted my hair into a quick, messy bun. One month of school and I was already wiped out and sleeping in. This was going to make for a long year.

Not having time for a good breakfast, I brushed my teeth and grabbed a granola bar on my way out the door. Not looking where I was going, I, of course, tripped over the step on the front porch, the stupid step that had been there my whole life, and the stupid step that I had carefully avoided so many times in my seventeen years. Grumbling, I pulled myself into the rusty red Ford Pickup truck my dad had bought off a friend for my seventeenth birthday. It was an older truck and made a lot of noise when I drove it, but I didn't care. It was my truck and it ran just fine for its age.

Pulling into the school parking lot, I was surprised to find a place closer to the school open. I occupied it swiftly and got out, being careful not to run into anyone or fall over any of the small stones in the lot. I had just reached the front of the school when the first bell rang. Giving out a sigh of relief, I made my way to first period English. As I walked, my friend Angela came and linked arms with me.

"Hey Bella," she greeted cheerfully.

From the over happiness in her voice I knew something was up. It couldn't be the weather, because the morning sunlight had only been a trick. Clouds had covered the sky within the 45 minutes I'd been up.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked. Angela was quiet, like me, and was never over excited, but she was practically bouncing as we walked to our shared class. She pressed her lips tightly together and smirked. I glance sideways at my friend, a look that warned her not to mess with me so early in the morning.

Giving in, she sighed, "Ok! Ben asked me out! Can you believe it? I've liked him since freshman year and he finally asked me out!"

I laughed. "It's about time. Congratulations Ang." We hugged, and then we were forced to go into class with the bell only seconds away.

I was happy for Angela. She had been pining for Ben for ages. But it also made me a little disgruntle. I was now the only boyfriend-less girl in my groups of friends. Jessica was with Mike Newton. Angela was with Ben. Lauren (though the whole friend status is iffy with her) is with Tyler. I could get along just fine without a boyfriend though. I'd been without one for seventeen years, and I could go for a while longer.

At the thought of the word boyfriend, something the color of topaz flashed through my mind. My eyes widened. What had that been? I wasn't given time to think about it any further though because my teacher had just called us to order and had told us to take out a pen and paper to take notes with.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The rest of the morning went by in a blur of English, History, French and Math. Next thing I knew, I was on my way to the crowded cafeteria alone. Jessica and I used to walk to lunch together, but around spring of last school year, she had started walking with Mike. That was fine. A little time to myself wasn't unwelcome. I actually preferred to be on my own. Being able to think without Jessica's and Lauren's constant gossiping was a nice time.

Rain was misting down on the small little world of Forks High- so much for being grateful for a sunny day. Walking into the cafeteria, I felt a strange jolt run through me. It felt like something was coming. I didn't know what, but there was something different about the room too. Dazed, I walked to the lunch line where Angela and our friend Eric were holding a place for me.

"Bella. Did you hear about the new students today?" Eric asked.

It didn't surprise me that he knew something before I did. Eric was a bit nosey, and since he was the editor of the school newspaper, he was the eyes and ears of the school.

I shook my head, signaling him to begin his speech on the new students in this small town. Wait. New student_s_? As in plural? That was unusual.

"The Cullens. Those are the new kids. There are three who are seniors and two juniors."

Cullen. That name sparked something in my mind. I didn't know why though. To my knowledge, I'd never met anyone with that last name. Curiosity getting the best of me I found myself intrigued in the subject of these newcomers.

"Are they here now?" I heard myself asking, looking around for some unfamiliar faces. Five new faces should have been among the throng of students, but I didn't see anything new.

"Yeah. They're over at the table kind of obscured behind the salad bar," Eric answered.

Of course, they were seated in the one place that if I looked, it would be obvious I was staring at them. The subject was dropped as we began ordering our…uh… not so appetizing food from the lunch counter. To my satisfaction, Angela and I always added a salad to our meals, so we would have a clear look at the Cullens.

Scooping lettuce onto my tray, I took a quick, discrete glance at their table. Looking away just as quickly as I looked, I tried to process what I'd saw. Five figures seated around a table, not talking and not eating. Two had blonde hair: one a girl and the other a boy. The other girl was small and had short spiked black hair. One of the other boys was large and burly with short brown hair. The last boy had his back to me. All I could make out was that he had a strange bronze color mass on his head for hair, and it was neatly messy- an oxymoron if I ever heard one, but it was true. None of them looked related, but they had two things in common with each other. Considering their very different looks, all of them, that I could see, were stunningly beautiful and they all, again, that I could see, had the same strange gold eyes.

Hastily, I finished getting my food and went to sit at my table. The bronze haired boy, though I hadn't seen his face had seemed distantly familiar. I didn't think I'd ever seen him before, but some feeling that I couldn't place rose inside of me when I had glance at him. The blonde girl and burl boy both seemed familiar too. I felt nothing about the blonde boy and smaller girl, but the other three were racking at my mind. I was so sure I'd never met them, let alone seen them. Why did they have such a strange effect on me?

I was brought out of my dazed thoughts when I bumped into someone who had been backing up. I was put off balance and ended up on the ground with my food splattered around me. The boy turned around startled, and then laughed.

"Sorry Bella. I wasn't watching where I was going," Mike said as he helped me up. He had an apologetic grin on his face.

"It's okay Mike. I wasn't hungry anyway, and I'd only fallen twice today. It was bound to happen again," I took his outstretched hand and pulled myself up. Dusting myself off, my gaze darted to the corner table. I didn't know why I cared, but I'd hoped that they hadn't seen that.

Mike apologized again before walking the rest of the way to our table with me. For the rest of lunch the only thing I could think about was the strange golden eyes of the Cullen family. They seemed familiar. But no matter how much I tried to bring some memory up, nothing would come.

**Forks Washington, 2005- Edward's POV**

Forks again. This would be the second time we'd been here. No terrible memories lay in wait in this town. It was a safe place with no incidents to make us avoid it. Sixty-seven years. That's how long it had been since my one true love had been taken from me. I hadn't been truly happy or smiled a real smile since that day. She had been my life, and stupid me; I had promised her that I wouldn't kill myself once she was gone. How did she expect me to live properly without her here with me? And now, I had to endure another round of purgatory, know as high school, without her.

She had become a forbidden subject in our household as well. Rosalie had put her façade of indifference towards her back on. Emmett just couldn't stand to think about her, as was the same with both Carlisle and Esme. Alice and Jasper, who joined us just a few years after her death, knew that there was some dark void that we avoided talking about. They knew only the feelings we all held. What they didn't know were the reasons behind them. Despite our loss, my family had been able to live their existences normally again. Yes, they missed her, and none of them were whole without my angel in their lives, but they dealt with it.

I, on the other hand, couldn't get past the loss. She had been my world. Her face, flashing from living to the image of her in her casket, haunted just about every one of my thoughts. So now, here I was, sitting in a loud cafeteria trying to drown out the images with the thoughts of the people surrounding me.

My face was in my hands as we sat around the lunch table. Untouched food sat in front all of us. Nobody talked. Try as I might I couldn't keep out of my families thoughts. They were my own kind and I knew them best, so my powers were instantly drawn to their thoughts.

_You would think, that after all this time, he would be over her. She was human. He refused to change her. She was going to die anyway._

Rosalie's thoughts were cut short when I let out a low growl. She was right though. She hadn't thought it, but I knew she blamed me for the death. As much as she tried to write it off, I knew she had loved her like a sister. I should have changed her when she wanted to be, but I had changed my mind too late.

_I really should have stayed home this year. I don't want to fall off the wagon, but these humans smell so… delicious._

I snapped a glance at my newest brother. Jasper had his hands clenched under the table and he was grimacing from restraint. He was the newest one to take to our feeding style. He had lived a long existence of killing humans for their blood, but turned on that once he met Alice. He still had a hard time with it.

_God! I hope the next half of the day is more interesting than this. School sucks! At least I get a few years break since I start as a senior. _

Emmett didn't _really_ mind school. It kept his mind off of the demise of his "baby sister". He had been really torn up about it. His sorrow was only less to mine because he hadn't been in love with her. He had loved her though. She was a sister for Em in all ways except biologically.

Alice's thoughts were the ones that caught my attention most though. They weren't really thoughts. It was one of her visions. She had the ability to see imperfect visions of the future. Her eyes had slid close and she was slumped with her hands on the table. I looked in on the vision she was having.

_She and a brown haired girl were hugging and laughing at each other. The brown haired girl had her back to me, but something about that hair was familiar. The girl was about to turn, but before I could see her face, the image flickered out. _

My eyebrows crinkled as I looked at my pixie-like sister. Why was just that hair striking something in me? There was a crash from the other side of the cafeteria, I glance over and saw a blonde boy with messy hair laugh apologetically as he helped someone up from the ground. I looked away, and none of us paid much attention to anything else for the rest of the lunch period.

I spent that time trying to place that hair. But, even with my perfect vampiric memory, I couldn't remember where I'd seen it before.

**~Bella's POV**

I had biology after lunch. It was actually a class that wasn't too terrible. The teacher kept it interesting and science was interesting in it's self. As I walked into the classroom, I had that jolting feeling again that something was going to happen. I took my normal seat at the back of the class and just waited. I was early, as I always was for this class and I didn't have a partner who sat next to me, so I'd be alone back here anyway.

My classmates started filing in and I said hi to Mike when he waved to me. Everyone was settled into his or her seats and ready for class the bell rang. But at the same time the bell went off, a tall, muscular but slender figure walked in. From the moments my eyes went to him, I couldn't move them. It was the bronze haired boy from lunch who had had his back to me. He was just as stunningly handsome as the others and it looked, from the corners, like he had the same topaz coloring in his eyes. His face seemed a bit grim as he handed is admittance sheet over.

"Edward Cullen is it? I had your brother earlier. Quite the class clown isn't he?" Mr. Banner made a joke of it. Wave his hand across the class he told him to take a seat. The only seat open was the one next to me though. He hadn't looked up from his feet since entering the class, but _I _couldn't keep my eyes off of him.

He continued to look down until he got right in front of me, then he finally looked up. In that second the world seem to crash down around me. Nothing existed. I didn't know why I felt that way, but all of a sudden, all that matter was Edward. As soon as our eyes met, his golden ones widened. The topaz flashed with something I didn't recognize. He didn't smile, he just seemed like he didn't know what to make of any of this. I wondered if he felt the same crashing I did.

I still didn't know that crashing feeling was though. Without a word, he took his seat. His face. It was so familiar, yet I hadn't seen it before. At least I didn't think so…


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: I'mma apologize early for switching POVs so often this chapter. There were certain parts i wanted in one POV that overlapped with one that i wanted in another, so i needed to switch frequently!!!_

_*Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. All of those rights stay with the Genius Author Stephenie Meyer! I just came up with this story line. READ, ENJOY, REVIEW!!!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three:**

**~Edward's POV**

I sat down beside her, unable to speak or really conjure up a coherent thought. As soon as I'd looked up, my world stopped. Everything froze while my heart seemed to jumpstart. Those lips, those browns eyes and that brown hair. The girl Alice had seen in her vision, hugging her, had been Belle. And if that didn't seem possible, here she seemed to be, sitting next to me again. She had the same beautiful features, same slender figure, and the same knack for keeping me out of her thoughts.

I couldn't get a read on her mind. And, like before, her scent was so much more potent than anyone else in the room. It had the exact same blend of freesia to it. She was completely the same, but in a different setting. By some miracle I was getting a second chance.

Once I was finally able to put together a complete thought, I leaned towards her to greet her.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen. You are Belle, correct?" I asked, remembering that she hated being called by the long version.

I had loved her name, Annabelle, but had restrained from ever calling her that. It was the first time I had said that name in sixty-seven years. I hadn't even allowed myself to think it since that dark day. And, if I had said it any other time, it would have ripped me apart. Now it just filled me with the love I felt for her.

"Actually, it's Bella, short for Isabella. It's a legitimate mistake though," She laughed quietly. "It's nice to meet you Edward."

I liked how she said my name. She had said it with a buried version of adoration. I could tell she didn't really remember who I was, but could also see that the memories were trying to come back to her, whether I could read her mind or not.

She was Bella now. Huh, a smooth variation of Belle. It still fit her nicely though. Annabelle to Isabella. It was interesting. I had never given much thought to the course of reincarnation, but Bella was living, breathing proof that it was possible. I couldn't help thinking that some greater power had seen that we were ripped apart too early and had given us another chance.

"Well it's nice to meet you… Bell_a_," I replied quietly.

I had exaggerated the new sound at the end of her name. It would take some time to get used to that, but I didn't care. Belle was in my life again whether she went by Belle or Bella. She still seemed to be the same person.  
Unfortunately, we didn't get a chance to talk again during the class. Mr. Banner had thrown himself into the lecture and Bella needed to pay attention.

**~Bella's POV**

"…You are Belle, correct?" He asked.

Belle? I couldn't help laughing quietly. It was close to my name, and it didn't even click that he shouldn't know any part of my name right then. He had just moved here. I didn't care. There was still the strange familiarity radiating off of him.

"Actually, it's Bella, short for Isabella. It's a legitimate mistake though. It's nice to meet you Edward."

The way I said his name caught me off guard. It sounded like I had been saying it all of my life, and saying it with a distant loving edge. This was all so odd, but I couldn't deny that his name sounded…well… right, coming of my tongue. I couldn't explain it. It just was.

"It's nice to meet you… Bell_a_." His stressing the 'a' at the end of my name wasn't lost on me, but I didn't give it much thought.

I was about to say something else, but I lost my train of thought when Mr. Banner started going over the functions of a Planarian's body parts. With a sigh I focused on my notes for the rest of the class.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

My hand was whipping across the pages of my notebook, trying to keep up with the lecture. I hated taking notes. It was a relief when the bell finally rang. Shaking my throbbing hand, I put my materials into my backpack and got up to leave.

Edward was at the door, leaning against the frame. When I met his gaze, his lips twisted into a stunning crooked smile. My heart skipped a few beats and then was threatening to burst from my chest. I was almost next to him when the toe of my right shoe caught the back of my left heel. I lurched forward; I'm sure, with a shocked look on my face. The floor was coming up to meet my face faster than I could think. But the next thing I knew, arms were around my waist, and my nose was an inch from the ground.

The next second, I was upright on my feet again, Edward's arm around me. I felt a flood of warmth rush to my cheeks. Oh God! I was such a klutz! And right there in front of Edward! I took a quick inventory, and saw that not even Mr. Banner was in the room. He must have gone into the storage room connected to the classroom. Thank God!

Looking back towards Edward, I glanced at his face as he smirked. More blood was called to duty in my cheeks. My face must have been tomato red! Noticing how close he was, I looked down to my waist where his arm was still coiled. He seemed to notice where I was looking and quickly withdrew his arm, but the smirk didn't leave his face. How was it that that smile had such a crazy effect on me, and still seemed familiar? It was all so confusing, and I would do everything in my power to figure out this draw I had to this beautiful person in front of me. We had barely had a conversation, and my heart already was pounding every time I took a glance at him.

Not being able to hold it in much longer, no doubt, Edward let out a small chuckle. "Are you all right Bella?"

I nodded, already walking towards the door. "Thanks for catching me," I replied softly.

He was at my side again, as we walked through the throng of students. He put a hand on my shoulder to stop me and turned me around. That crooked smile was still in place, and my heart stuttered again. I wanted to just fall into his arms and stay there. No. Wait. Where were theses feelings coming from?

**~Edward's POV**

She walked by me, thanking me for catching her. She was still the same clumsy girl I had known all those years ago, and I couldn't help giving out a low laugh. How anyone could have made this beautiful creature a klutzy mess, I didn't know. It must had have to been her Achilles' heel, because everything else about her seemed perfect.

Without a word, I followed her out the door. I was at her side in one stride as the others students moved around us. Lifting a hand, I rested it on her shoulder to stop her, and then spun her around. Her body gave a slight shiver at the cold touch, but her face didn't show that she had registered it. She just about fell forward at she turned. There was a dazed look in those deep chocolate irises.

"Bella. I was wondering if I could interest you in a dinner date this Friday? This way, I get to know someone from around here, and you get out of the house," I asked before I had a chance to think.

What was I doing? I couldn't eat. That would be the first clue that I was different. Did I want her to find out what I was? She had known previously. I'd have to think this out further once I got out of this sea of thoughts.

Bella smiled politely as she thought. After a few seconds she said, "That'd be nice. Dinner on Friday… at 8?"

I nodded my agreement. I was going to say something else, but a distinctly familiar thought pattern passed just then. Bella had to get to class, and the thoughts distracted me, so we didn't get to say anything else.

_Who is she?_

I turned to see a wisp on blonde hair passing me. Her face was confused, indifferent and stunned all at the same time. Rosalie glanced over to me, feeling my stare, and gave a questioning look. I just shook my head, and started walking toward my last class of the day. It looked as if this time around for school wouldn't be hell.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Everyone was waiting for me by my car as I walked up. Fishing around in my pocket, I withdrew my key and unlocked the door. Emmett slide into the passenger's seat while Jasper, Rosalie and Alice piled into the back. I must have been smiling like an idiot because they were all silent, and I could feel their eyes on me as I backed out. We were halfway home when Emmett finally broke the silence, always the impatient one.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" He asked in his boisterous booming voice.

He was turned in his seat so that his whole torso was facing me. I just shook my head. I wasn't going to talk about this with them until Carlisle and Esme were around too. I wanted to say it once, and I wanted to gauge everybody's reactions at the same time. This was going to come as shock to Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle. Alice and Jasper hadn't met her ever, so it would be a different kind of shock for them.

**~Bella's POV**

As soon as I got home that day, I flew up to my room and began throwing together an outfit for Friday. Five days I had to wait, but I get to see him everyday in between. I was still confused. I felt a deep bond between us that should have taken years to develop and not just a couple of minutes. Falling for someone didn't happen like this. Maybe in movies or in books, but not real life. Well, actually, I wouldn't know. I'd never liked anyone before.

The air of familiarity and that bond, just thinking about it made me a little dizzy. I had stopped working through my closet and was standing in the middle of my room, frozen. Two things hit me out of nowhere: When he'd touched me, through my clothes I had felt his hand. They had been freezing cold. And when he caught me, he had to have moved really quickly. Before I could finish putting any of this together, it all slipped away. Without realizing it, I was going through my clothes again. Why did theses things keep slipping away? After few minutes, I had forgotten I'd even been thinking about that.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

That night, I dreamed of Edward Cullen:

_Glowing lights were everywhere, above my head, on the walls around me and they seemed to be glistening off the marble floor as well. Along with the lights, there were people everywhere. They were talking and dancing. The scene kept changing views. One second I was looking at a marble staircase, the next I was looking out a window that took up a whole wall. I cold feel one of my hands encased in something cool, while my other hand rested on something with the same temperature. Something was hold onto my waist as well. Moving my face to look forward, I was met by a pair of dazzling topaz eyes and a crooked smile. Both of which belong to none other than Edward Cullen._

_My dream self didn't seem startled, she seemed to have already known he was there. He was wearing an old fashioned suit made of a deep green that looked really good on him. Taking another glance around, I noticed that all of the men were wearing similar suits of different colors. The women all had on beautiful dresses that were from the same era as the men's suits. I looked down at myself, and I had the same style dress, but in a light blue._

_It took a little while, but then I realized that, of course, Edward and I were dancing. That was why what I was looking at kept changing. This was odd though. I couldn't dance. Being a hazardous klutz sort of prevented that. _

_After a few more minutes of just moving perfectly in sync with Edward, and listening to the classical music, the perspective changed. Now I was looking at Edward and myself dance from the side. My dream self's skirt flowed as they danced flawlessly. They seemed so comfortable together, as if they'd danced and looked at each other that way a million times. _

_I knew for sure it was we of course. Besides the fact that I had been the girl in the blue dress a few seconds ago, she had my chocolate eyes, brown hair, and pale skin. The dream Edward had his distinguishing bronze hair. They seemed to go well together, except for the fact that his god-like beauty made me look painfully plain next to him._

_The truly odd thing about the dream was that it didn't really feel like a dream. It felt more like a memory, though I know I'd never been in that room. Still, everything seemed familiar. All of this was really confusing and a little unnerving…_

_

* * *

_

**IMPORTANT:**_ PLEASE. I WRITE THESE STORIES FOR ME, BUT I POST THEM FOR EVERYONE ELSES PLEASURE. IF YOU'RE BOTHERING TO READ MY STORIES, PLEASE TAKE THE MINUTE IT TAKES TO REVIEW AND TELL ME ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK. IT IS FRUSTERATING TAKING THE TIME TO POST WHEN PPL ONLY ALERT MY STORIES. SO PLZ, FOR MY SANITY AND THE CONTINUATION OF THE STORIES, PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL ALWAYS CONTINUE WRITING, BUT I MAY NOT POST THEM IF I DON'T GET MORE REVIEWS. THANKS!_


End file.
